


All that Matters is that We are Together

by elvish_sky



Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aragorn Angst, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Protective Aragorn, Rohan, aragorn/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: Summary: You, a Ranger who has been with the Fellowship since Rivendell, want to go with the armies of Rohan to aid Minas Tirith, but Aragorn fears for your safety if you do.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Reader
Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	All that Matters is that We are Together

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @lamikahn on Tumblr: Aragorn x reader where he falls in love with the main character who is also a part of the fellowship and a ranger during their time together. Thank you so much for even considering. Much love❤️  
> A.N: Y’all know how much I adore writing fight scenes. I kinda had a very specific idea for this one and just ran with it. I really hope you like it!   
> Word Count: Requested by @lamikahn on Tumblr: Aragorn x reader where he falls in love with the main character who is also a part of the fellowship and a ranger during their time together. Thank you so much for even considering. Much love❤️  
> A.N: Y’all know how much I adore writing fight scenes. I kinda had a very specific idea for this one and just ran with it. I really hope you like it!   
> Word Count: 1,205  
> Pairing: Aragorn x Reader  
> Warnings: Angst, sparring, some kissing.

All that Matters is that We are Together {Aragorn x Reader}

Your sword crashed against Legolas’ dagger, echoing across the sparring ground as you whirled and blocked Gimli’s axe stroke. You had asked to spar with them today to take your mind off of the upcoming ride to Minas Tirith, and war against Mordor. You weren’t sure if you would be allowed to join them, just because you were a girl, even though you had journeyed with the Fellowship since Rivendell, and were a trained Ranger of the North. You wanted to prove to everyone that you could fight well enough to be included, which is why you had stupidly challenged Legolas and Gimli to a two on one.

Panting, you drew a dagger from its sheath on your thigh and struck Gimli’s axe from his hand, and then spun again to block one of Legolas’ weapons from striking your collarbone. You charged at him and sprang into the air, flipping over his head and landing behind him with your dagger pressed to his throat. As you stood there, you heard the sound of a dwarf in armor clanking behind you. With the hand that wasn’t holding the dagger pressed to Legolas’ throat, you unsheathed your sword again and whipped it around, placing the point under Gimli’s chin. 

“Well fought, lass.” Gimli backed away from your sword, hands up. “That was well done, Y/N,” Legolas added. “I can see you’ve listened to my training.” It was just like Legolas to take credit for your skills. You had trained for years with the Dunedain before joining the Fellowship, and felt that they deserved the real credit for your skills. Chuckling at Legolas’ conceit and pleased with yourself, you wiped your sweaty forehead on the hem of your tunic. 

A sudden absence of the sound of weapons crashing together announced the arrival of Aragorn, as soldiers ceased sparring to stare at the Heir of Isildur. As he crossed the ground in between the entrance and his friends, the sounds of fighting slowly resumed. Reaching you, he clapped you on the back, slinging his arm over your shoulder, “I saw you best the elf and dwarf. Well done, Y/N,” he complimented you. “Thank you,” you ducked out from under his arm, blushing at his praise. “What say we have a friendly match now?” you grabbed your sword as you challenged him to a one on one. 

While you had been able to beat almost everyone you had ever fought, you had never won against him, even after years of trying. However, the odds of defeat didn’t stop you from trying any chance you got. In fact, today marked the first time you had ever beaten Legolas, but you suspected that was just because Gimli had distracted him. You couldn’t blame the dwarf if he had. Legolas was infuriatingly good, which made sense given that he’d had thousands of years of practice, but still, it had felt nice to knock him down a peg, even if it was sheer chance.

Aragorn’s eyebrows rose as you challenged him, but he accepted, and, drawing his sword, waited for someone to count down. “Three, two, one, begin!” came Legolas’ shout. You circled each other, looking for an opening at which to strike. You lunged, but Aragorn batted your sword away with a mere flick of his wrist. He then feinted to your left, drawing your guard away from your right side, allowing him to score a small hit on your shoulder. This feinting and blocking, getting in a touch here and there went on for a while, neither of you willing to fully commit to an attack. You knew each other’s moves and techniques so well that it was hard to do something the other could not predict. Finally, fed up with the dance, you drove him back with a series of quick, short strokes. He countered in turn by raining a bewildering set of blows down on you, making you use most of your strength blocking the blows from above. 

As he forced you onto your knees with the strength of his sword, he spoke. “Why did you challenge me? You have beaten Legolas and Gimli, and you are tired. What good does it do to expend your strength like this?” You quickly rolled out from under his blade and shook out your muscles, sword extended towards him as you answered, “I need the practice. We are riding to Minas Tirith tomorrow and I want to be prepared for battle.” Startled by this, Aragorn’s eyes widened. He looked at Legolas with a question in his eyes, and the elf shook his head. 

Confused, you continued circling your opponent, and queried, “What is wrong? Why do you make that face?” With a look of sorrow, Aragorn told you, “Y/N, you aren’t coming to Gondor.” “What!?” you exclaimed. “I can fight just as well as a man. You are responsible for much of my training- you should not doubt my skill. I deserve to fight in this battle, even if it is the end.” “No, Y/N. You aren’t going.” Aragorn declared. Furious, you attacked with a renewed vigor, determined to prove your worth. In your anger, you forgot to guard your back and felt the cold steel of Aragorn’s sword press against the back of your neck as he slipped behind you.

Defeated, you sheathed your sword and stomped out of the training ground, seething. You had fought beside them many times, and you did not understand why they wouldn’t let you fight by their sides once more. As you fumed, you heard a shout from behind you. “Y/N, wait!” You spun around, only to be taken by surprise as Aragorn’s lips crashed into yours. Shocked, you pulled back, breaking the kiss. “What is this?” you yelled at him, not caring that you were surrounded by people. “First you tell me I may not go to Gondor, now you kiss me? Aragorn, what is going on?” He grasped your shoulders, making you look him in the eyes. “I’m in love with you, Y/N, and I’m scared. Scared that you would get hurt and I would not be able to save you.” “I can fight,” you said. “I can fight better than many of the men accompanying you tomorrow.” “I know,” Aragorn whispered. “I’m just not willing to take the chance. I couldn’t bear to see you fall.” “And I’m not willing to stay behind and hear of your death, wondering if there had been anything I could do to save you.” He stepped back, looking as if he was about to leave. “I’ve been with you through thick and thin, we’ve faced many dangers together.”

“Let me come, Aragorn. Let me fight this last fight, the last stand of men.” you pleaded, grabbing his hand. “Be careful, my love.” was his reply. “I will be. For I shall be beside you. Nothing would make me want to survive this battle more than the thought that we will fight it together.” He smiled, faintly at this. “All that matters is that we are together,” and he swept you into a kiss, not caring who saw. You were going to fight together, be together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
